


Making it Up

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Collars, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning After, Mpreg, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Service Top, Slight feminization, Small Penis, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 14. NTR| Face-sitting | CollaringThe fateful morning after, it’s safe to say Merlin is none too happy with the previous day’s misadventures. Especially with a knot still stuck in his damn ass.Fortunately, Prince Arthur has a few things to make it up to him... and a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 11
Kudos: 345
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Making it Up

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This ended up being quite a bit longer and more plotty than expected, but I hope it’s to its benefit in the end, lol!

Merlin’s heat is over by the time he awakes before Arthur.

Which means there’s nothing to cushion the blow of dread to his heart when he discovers the situation with a gasp.

Prince Arthur’s bedroom. His very bed. He was lying in it.

Lying in... something.

Having been shocked utterly still up until this point, he tries shifting his body the slightest amount, and discovers that not only is there definitely something sticky and wet covering him from lower thigh all the way to his abdomen, but there’s something even more pressing going on.

That being the cock still firmly buried within his ass, somehow not only hard, but with its knot keeping him from going anywhere, or the still-warm cum filling his insides from leaking out.

“Oh, God...” he mutters, hiding his face in the pillow, before he realized it smelled just like the twat still sleeping next to him.

At the sight of the blonde, pompous prick of a prince, Merlin wasn’t sure whether to let the immense feeling of embarrassment win, or the building rage.

But seeing as he’s no longer made a submissive, pliant being simple enough to allow something like... this, to happen to him, he chooses the rage.

“Arthur!” he shout-whispers. Finding no reaction, he naturally does it a little louder, “Arthur! Wake up, you prat!” Only the slightest stir from the knot-head still somehow locked inside him, all these facts only making him that much more lucid with fury.

“Arthur!” Merlin was almost actually yelling now, “you’d better wake up before I bloody lob your prick right off!”

That seems to get to the sleeping prince, rousing him enough to yawn and stretch like he was waking from the most wondrous dream, which does nothing to sooth Merlin. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Arthur, tell me, what is this?” he thrust his hand down between them beneath the thin cover, Arthur’s eyes slowly winking open to try and follow his gesture. “What have you done to me? Dear lord, tell me this isn’t real! I wake up to-to, this?! This is practically the worst thing I could imagine, other than perhaps being slung up on a literal rack!”

Arthur leans back against the pillow, then breathes out, with each inhale and cringe from Merlin’s loud, rancorous voice, drawing closer to full awareness, until he’s able to speak, “Is... it really that bad... Merlin?”

“What?! Of course it is!” he cries, huffing with effort as he moves his aching legs—wonder why—and sits up. Unfortunately, he’s not able to very far, considering the stubborn knot that would surely only hurt him even more if he tried to force it out early, so he can only really straddle Arthur, the cover falling away to reveal his battered body covered in bite marks and bruises.

How awful, this entire situation.

“I don’t know,” Arthur sighs, a dumb grin coming to his face as he starts to bring his hands to Merlin’s hips, “you seemed rather happy last night...”

Merlin swats his hands right away, leaning down and digging his finger nails into his muscled abdomen as he seethes, “Last night? Last night, you took advantage of me while I was in heat—the most vulnerable and delirious I could have been! I’ve probably already caught, too! I very well could be pregnant! Arthur! I can’t-”

“Please, Merlin,” Arthur sighs, like it’s nothing, “let’s be honest, here. If you really didn’t want me to do anything, you could’ve done something. You were only in pre-heat when I found you, and even as you went further into it, an omega doesn’t simply become a mindless, sex-crazed animal or something inane like that.

“Sure, your thoughts may have been foggier, and you might not remember everything, but a heat is much like a drink in that it sometimes can only lower inhibitions.”

“Yes, sometimes, being the key word there. Either way, you should’ve just let me alone-”

“Let you alone? So then some other alpha or beta could find you, and actually do something awful to you?”

Arthur set his hands down on Merlin’s knees, his hold more steadying than desperate like before.

“Even now, you’re no different than you were before the events of last night, really. Same old sharp tongue, same old act, but deep down, we both know you’ve always been infatuated with me.”

Merlin blinks at him, wide-eyed for a second.

Then he catches himself, and scoffs. “Can you be any more pompous, perhaps?”

Arthur chuckles himself, fingers beginning to roam upward. Noticeably, there’s no negative response from the other. “That’s exactly what I mean. You’re all talk and no bite. Why, I bet there’s no one you would rather have knotted you and claimed you like I did, right?”

“N-”

“Merlin. Be honest. We can figure everything out, from being mated to pregnancy to anything else, it will just take time.” He looks up to him, still stuck sitting on his cock, with the most serious expression he could manage, given the scenario. “If you really regret it, then I apologize profusely, and will do my best to never show my face to you again. I’m sure another court would appreciate such a talented mind. And no, that isn’t sarcasm, for once.”

Merlin glares down at Arthur.

He really wants to curse him out, to refuse, berate him, something.

But he just can’t.

Because just as there was an actual heart somewhere beneath Arthur’s infuriatingly over-confident persona, there was a part of Merlin that saw that exact thing. Their facades were thick as the ice from the world’s northern-most point, and just as cold. But right beneath them was something genuine, something mutual that connected them, in an undeniable way, no matter how irritating.

And, of course, Merlin must admit he has found Arthur rather attractive, from time to time. Okay, most of the time... or all of the time. But it was merely appearance and automatic chemistry, there was nothing he could do about that.

But there also was. Because while physical attraction may be more or less irreversible, what one thought of another certainly wasn’t.

And while Merlin thought Arthur an ignorant, arrogant, narcissistic bastard on a good day, he also found him loyal, chivalrous, leaderly.

Strong and surprisingly kind and charming and attentive...

Merlin let out a long sigh.

“Yes, alright, Arthur. Perhaps I do fancy you a bit. But that still doesn’t mean I can’t get upset at all... this,” he grumbles, only shifting forward the slightest bit to draw both of their attentions right to the knot still locked firmly inside his warm hole.

“Mmm, right,” Arthur huffs, trying his very hardest to not give into the growing arousal already building in his loins.

He clears his throat instead, leaning to the side, drawing Merlin’s curiosity with him. He comes back with something hidden in his hands, Merlin unable to peek between his fingers, so asking the obvious, “What is that?”

“This,” Arthur chuckles, slowly undoing his fingers, “is yours.”

Well, that didn’t answer the question at all.

But as Arthur’s fingers part fully to reveal the item, Merlin figures it out.

A small strip of white, seeming so delicate, especially in such a large hand. Little hoels in the fabric, making it somewhat transparent, Merlin has to lean closer to see it for what it was:

A white lacy collar, with tiny strings on one side to tie it into a complete circle around one’s neck.

He can only stare it for a second.

Then he looks back up to Arthur.

He squints. “You really think I’m going to put that on?”

“Why not?” Arthur says with a laugh. “I’ll have you know it was actually rather expensive, hand-made and of the finest material. One of a kind.”

“How... long have you had it?”

“Oh, a couple months now. I was waiting for when you might finally do something. Ended up that I had to do something to begin with anyway, but all the same,” he says, holding it up to Merlin’s throat.

Merlin backs away, shaking his head. “I’m not wearing that,” he snaps.

“Oh, come on,” Arthur retorts, his voice deep and awfully alluring, “it would look lovely on you, I’m sure. It’s my gift to you, now that we’re mated. Perhaps it will help hide that garish bite mark on your neck.”

Merlin looks down to see the mark on his throat, only to watch the small strip of lace wrapped around him, tied up quickly by deft hands.

And despite Arthur’s promise, it does absolutely nothing to hide the red, still-scarring mark on his neck.

Merlin rolls his eyes and grumbles, only making Arthur laugh as he continues, “Well, perhaps there is something else I can do, to make this up to you, Mate.”

He must admit, that pet name does something to him, as well as the soft feeling of the lace upon his neck. So he takes the bait. “And what would that be?”

Arthur only chuckles.

Then Merlin emits a long, low moan, as the knot inside him is dragged out, apparently having gone down enough to safely do so. It pops out of his ass, letting all the slick and cum leak down in a river of shimmering white, between his thighs and right back onto Arthur’s still-hard cock.

But instead of just forcing it back into him, Arthur surprises him.

He lifts Merlin’s ass up with his hands, prompting him to sit up on his knees for a moment. Merlin does so, still dazed enough he can’t question what’s going on, until suddenly there’s an even better sensation on his hole.

“Oh, fuck!” he cries out, doubling over at the waist and leaning down all the way to clutch the satin covers, instinctively trying to squeeze his legs together, but finding something stops them.

That something being Arthur’s head, of course. Because now the prince is making good on his promise, which would apparently be eating Merlin out.

Well, it might not be the fanciest or most expensive of gifts, but it certainly is welcome enough.

“God, y-you’re good at this...” Merlin moans, cursing, as he grinds his hips down on the diligent tongue swirling around his entrance before diving right in, pressing right against his prostate and forcing pre to spurt from his cocklet just as fresh slick drips down, only to be collected by the very thing creating it.

Arthur finds the taste of his own seed to be somewhat dissatisfying, but it’s made up for by the delicious taste of Merlin’s—his new omegan mate’s—slick.

Sweet as honey and going down just as smooth, the taste already richer as he’s guessing Merlin has  _ indeed _ caught from his seed, he could milk him just like this for literal hours on end…

But for now, he’s content to lick and fuck his tongue in and out of him until Merlin’s panting, fucking himself on his tongue, his trembling thighs pressing against Arthur’s face in a way that should only be degrading, but somehow, Arthur finds it rather arousing, instead.

He nips at Merlin’s ass around his hole leaking sweet slick like a tap, shoving a few fingers in alongside his tongue, as his other hand reaches behind his head to pull at Merlin’s small prick with only two fingers. More like a clit than anything, so small and sensitive, seed nearly transparent and almost certainly impotent.

_ “A-ah, fuck, A-Arthur!”  _ Merlin gasps, clutching the pillows as he cums easily under Arthur’s hard-working hands and tongue.

Pretty much just sitting on his face, he squirts an almost impossible amount of creamy slick directly into his mouth, onto his tongue, drunk up like the finest wine, only making the alpha want  _ even more. _

And before Merlin has even fully caught his breath and his bearings, he’s suddenly pushed down, back to the bed, caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure and moans once again as Arthur goes right back at it.

This time, he’s above Merlin who lies fully back on the bed, able to lick at his twitching hole with full control, slide his tongue up over his tiny balls and to his prick to suck the entire thing into his warm, wet mouth, before spitting it back out in favour of tongue-fucking his ass again.

He jacks Merlin’s cock off with one hand, the other clawing all the way up to his perky tit to twist his nipple until he screams.

Arthur chuckles a little to himself, Merlin too consumed by his own cries of ecstasy to hear or notice it.

Oh, yes, he could do this all day…

Literally.

~~~

An hour later—or who fucking even knows how long it’s been at this point—Merlin is about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

“A-Arthur,” he pants, weakly moaning as more God damned, awful pleasure washes over his senses.

“Ar-Arthur,” he tries again, fingers trying to grasp blonde hair but not having the strength to even keep hold of it, “please... s-stop...”

Arthur does the same as he has been for the past half-hour, only laughing a little as he waves his hand.

“Pl-please!” Merlin cries, before being cut off by his own sharp gasp, moaning,  _ “Arthur!” _ as he orgasms, despite his best efforts, his own desires.

He doesn’t even want to cum anymore, he’s had so many bloody climaxes. It was torture to feel pleasure at this point, having cum so many times just to be licked at until his hole was gaping and puffy and ruined, over-stimulated to the extent that his body was almost numb to it.

But he still felt the heat of pleasure, the peaks and valleys, the pain and torture that this really was.

Some fucking gift, he thinks. What was once a sweet, delightful gesture was now revealed to be nothing more than another ploy, a way to get back at him.

And Merlin can only take it, on his hands and knees for at least the third time of this morning? afternoon?

Whatever it was, this was unforgivable.

The next time Prince Arthur found himself on death’s door, Merlin might just hesitate.

He would still save him, of course, but he would definitely think about it a little more, at least.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin whines, “w-what is it? S-sorry, I’m sorry! I-I’m bloody-fucking sorry! J-just stop, G-God!”

Surprisingly, Arthur does pause.

“You’re sorry? Hm...”

He flicks his tongue inside him and against his most pleasureful spot, just to grin sadistically at the pained moan.

“Alright, Merlin.”

“Oh, th-thank G-”

Arthur suddenly flips him over, propping his legs up in the air and leaning on one elbow to the side, perpendicular to Merlin’s body.

“Just one last time,” he winks.

“Arthur!” Merlin calls out, but whether it begins as punishment or becomes another moan, it’s hard to even tell anymore.

But once more loyal to his word, half a minute and one delicious orgasm later, Arthur finally wipes his mouth—feeling warm and full with pure slick from his newly-pregnant omega—and sits up, leaving his mate’s poor bottom alone for once.

“I... am going to kill you,” Merlin pants from his climax.

“Have a good rest, Merlin. I’ll ensure you have a meal just as delicious as mine was.”

Merlin would most definitely rattle back, if only he had the energy.

Or any energy at all.

But instead, he only falls back into the soft cushions of Arthur’s royal bed, breath finally steadying as all thoughts and feelings slowly dwindle away, only small wisps remaining in his mind, fingers going up subconsciously to the ever-present, soft tickle of the lace around his neck, a reminder that Arthur seems to want this to actually be… official, and not kept from everything like he would’ve expected, or something.

He can think of what all that means later, though.

_ But first… _

_ Breakfast in bed when he wakes up after 12 hours or whatever? _

_ Yeah, that sounded nice enough,  _ he hums, drifting off into a blissful slumber, on the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept on in his entire life.

The first slumber of many, he wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! ^^ Sorry there was a sore lack of cock in this, but I thought it focusing purely on Merlin might be interesting hehe! Either way, I hope it was enjoyable, and ty again! :D


End file.
